


Jacksonville, FL

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Category: Kings of Con (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Pining, Oral, Pining, Power Bottom, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, bit of angst, bossy bottom, bottom!Rob, green room smut, post-Las Vegas, top!Rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Set between episodes Las Vegas, NV and Arlington, VA at a made up con. Richard has some ulterior motives to not getting his marriage to Rob annulled…
Relationships: Rob Bennett/Richard Slate
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: Speight Bingo





	1. Day One

Okay, so maybe he hadn't been completely honest when he told Rob why he had filed their marriage certificate. Sure, the insurance was part of it, but that wasn't the real reason behind his reluctance to annul their drunken Vegas mishap. Heck, they were already at their next con, and he still hadn't signed the divorce papers. Much as he tried not to think about it,there was something more than just friendship between the two of them, he could feel it. Sue wasn't entirely wrong when she claimed he loved Rob; there had always been this... _pull_...when it came to his best friend. Some attraction that he had never felt with any other person, this feeling of complete peace and acceptance that he felt when Rob was around him. And if he happened to wake up more than once with a hard on after dreaming about his best friend, well, that didn't mean things had to change between them, right?

And now here they were, another town, another minimum budget hotel. Only this time, the booking had gotten dicked up, again, leaving them having to share a room. A room with one bed; king-sized mind you, but still not the best idea, given the current circumstances. He had tried to find another solution but there was nothing doing. No option but to shack up with his best-friend-turned-reluctant-husband for the weekend.

Friday night brought about the most unexpected turn of events. He had finally come back up for the night after having a round of drinks with some of the other costars, turning on the television to help tune out the thoughts running through his head. Rob was already in the shower, and Rich's attention strayed from the latest night-time talk show to the soft sounds coming from the bathroom. Turning down the volume, he tilted his head towards the closed door, ears straining to catch the noise.

His body reacted before his mind even fully put two and two together, his cock twitching in interest at the moan that drifted from where Rob stood, naked, water trickling down soft muscles. Undoubtedly gripping his cock with a soapy hand. Rich gulped hard at the image that popped up in his mind's eye, his hand drifting to his crotch. Refusing to think too hard on it, he popped the button of his jeans, shaky fingers tugging down the zipper as another moan hit his ears.

His hand pushed beneath the fabric of his boxers, wrapping around his half-hard cock. He gasped lightly at the relief he felt as he pulled his cock out from their denim confines, the thick length slowly curving up toward his stomach as he heard a particularly gruff groan from the shower. Reaching over to the bedside table, he grabbed a couple tissues from the box by the lamp, knowing if he got too caught up, there wouldn't be time to grab them before he came.

“Oh, God.” Rob's low voice, strained with arousal, floated from the bathroom and Rich felt his cock throb in his hand. “Fuck, so beautiful. Wanna fuck that perfect mouth.”

His eyes screwed shut as he listened to Rob's hushed words, his hand pumping slowly over his now hard cock, teeth biting into his bottom lip to hold back the groan that rumbled in his chest. Fuck, the image Rob's words induced; he pictured Rob's cock, thick and hard, pre-cum dribbling from the head as his lips closed over it. The velvety-smooth heat of it as he worked his mouth over the shaft. Rich huffed a harsh breath as his hand worked quicker at his aching erection, thumb swirling over the head, pre-cum slicking the way as felt himself getting closer to the edge already.

“Shit, bet you'd take me so well, wouldn't you baby?” Rob grunted. “Bet you'd let me fuck that pretty mouth while you finger me open. Fuck, I want you so bad, wanna feel you fuck me baby, that big cock filling me up so good.”

Shit. He was jerking off thinking of a guy? Rich's eyes flew open, his hand squeezing at his cock, nearly coming right then. He never knew Rob was into guys, never even seen him so much as flirt with another man.

When the immediate urge to come had passed, Rich continued stroking his cock, pre-cum now dribbling profusely between his fingers as he listened to the harshly whispered noises still being carried through the air.

“So loose for you, baby. Shit, wish you could see me like this, fucking myself open, wishing it was you instead. Fuck, so close, baby, wish I could come in your mouth, watch you swallow me down. Fuck, shit, shit, gonna come, baby, gonna...oh fuck, Rich!”

At the sound of his name, Rich lost it. He barely had time to remember to use the tissues as he came, his load spurting hot and fast into his hand, his moan hardly contained as he fought not to be heard. He panted his way through his orgasm, his mind racing and hazy.

Rob had been thinking about him?! Had come thinking about getting sucked off by him. Rich's head spun with the revelation as he came down from his climax. His best friend thought about being fucked by him; he didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

The sound of the water turning off snapped him out of his reverie and Rich quickly cleaned up the excess drops of cum on his cock, stuffing the spent length back into his pants and darting across the room to dispose of the used tissues. He turned the volume on the television and tried to settle back down in the bed, his breathing still a bit hurried.

“Oh, Rich, that you? I'll be out in a minute.”

Rob's voice made his cock give a half-hearted twitch and he groaned inwardly. The only two options he could see in front of him now were to either suffer through the most awkward weekend ever, or, finally tell Rob how he felt. On the plus side, option number two came with the potential to have everything he ever wanted. With a sigh, he sat up and prepared himself, quickly running through how to approach the conversation that hopefully would open the door to a lifetime of happiness.


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich finally finds the courage to tell Rob how he feels, and the guys fill the time before photo ops with some smutty shenanigans in the greenroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idegaf how much this comes off as a cracky porno. i love it. it was so much fun to write.  
> Requested on tumblr.  
> Squares filled: Oral & Power Bottom (speightbingo)

Coward. That’s what he was a big fucking coward. He hadn’t been able to bring himself to admit to Rob that he overheard him in the shower, and that he felt the same. He had muttered an excuse of being a bit jet-lagged and crawled under the covers, his back facing his best friend as Rob finished getting ready before climbing in beside him. The silence that hung between them made the king sized bed feel like a twin. 

Rich kicked himself mentally once again as he finished the beer in his hand, tossing the cup in the garbage before heading on-stage for the next panel. Thankfully, Matt would be taking part in this one, he would provide adequate cover from his distracted state, his silly antics and risque innuendos would hopefully keep the crowd, and Rob, from noticing he wasn’t quite himself. 

****

Rich tromped back to the greenroom after the panel, desperate for a few minutes peace away from the cobalt gaze that haunted his thoughts. He poured himself a drink from the crafts table and drained it in one long gulp, pouring another before crossing the room to sit on the couch. He sipped at the amber liquid and closed his eyes, his cock twitching as thoughts of last night forced themselves to the forefront of his mind. He took a longer sip, focusing on the burn of the whiskey as it slid smoothly down his throat. 

His attention was diverted as the greenroom door opened, the object of his internal mire stepping through as it closed with a dull thud. Rob walked over to the table and grabbed a beer, popping the top before turning around.

He didn’t know what came over him, couldn’t pinpoint that exact moment when his body overrode his mind and made his decision for him, all Rich knew was that one moment, he was sitting on the couch, and the next… _ well _ . Rob turned around, and was suddenly face to face with him, Rich’s golden gaze darkening slowly as he crowded him back against the table. 

“Uh, w-what’s up, buddy?” Rob’s eyes widened slightly, gulping hard as the air took on a tense charge. “Rich, you okay?”

Rich stepped closer, his hands planting on the table, either side of Rob. This was it, do or die.   


“I heard you last night, Rob. Heard you, moaning for me. Fuck, Robbie, why didn’t you ever tell me how you felt?”   


“You - what?!” Rob floundered, mouth gaping as his mind froze.   


“You made such beautiful sounds, you wouldn’t believe how hard I got just listening to you. Shit, I came so fuckin’ hard when I heard you scream my name, nearly made a mess of the sheets.” Rob let out a soft whimper as Rich spoke, and Rich leaned in, nose tracing lightly over Rob’s neck as he whispered. “Didn’t know you were bisexual, Rob, fuck, wish I had. I’d have told you years ago how much more than a friend you are to me.”   


“I...fuck, Rich.” Rob’s eyes rolled back as he felt Rich’s lips press just below his ear. “I didn’t think you felt the same. I - oh God - I thought about telling you, after Marnie left me, but I didn’t wanna risk our friendship.”

“Shit, Rob, why do you think I couldn’t go through with the annulment just yet? I wanted to live the lie, just a little longer.” Rich hummed against Rob’s throat as he felt him relax, felt his hand land on his waist. “Fuck, Rob, I love you. You’ve meant everything to me for so long.”   


“Mm,  _ Rich _ ...love you, too. I’m - shit, I’m sorry I never told you.”

Rich groaned and pulled back minutely, his eyes locking with Rob’s for a second before he leaned back in, his lips crushing to Rob’s passionately. Rob moaned, lips parting of their own accord, both hands now gripping at Rich’s shirt as he tugged him closer, his leg slotting between Rich’s. Their tongues tangled, Rich’s hips thrusting shallowly against Rob’s leg as their kiss deepened. Rob could feel the growing erection straining Rich’s pants, knew that if he looked down, he would see every inch outlined beneath the beige fabric. The very thought made his own cock throb, his desire for the man currently molding himself around him building higher by the moment. Breathless, they broke apart, Rich nipping at Rob’s bottom lip.

“Fuck, wanted to do that for so long, darlin’. Now,” Rich reached between them, his hand palming over Rob’s generous erection, drawing a lewd groan from him, “what was it I heard you moaning about last night? Ah, yes...you were saying how perfect, how pretty my mouth is. Wished you could fuck it, huh? Wanted to cum for me, watch me swallow every drop while I fuck these thick fingers into your tight hole. Did I get that right?”   


“ _ Shit _ , yeah, Rich...yeah, I want that.” 

“Well, then, best get started, shall we? We’ve both got photo op’s soon, wouldn’t do for all those people to see you strutting around, cock straining these jeans, would it, baby?”   
Before Rob could gather enough wit to respond, Rich stepped backwards, tugging Rob with him. When he felt the couch bump against the back of his legs, he turned them around, pushing Rob down gently, falling to his knees before Rob’s ass hit the cushion. Rob stared down at him, watching with bated breath as Rich reached for the button of his pants, thick fingers nimbly popping it before dragging down the zipper. Rob let out a soft hum of relief as the pressure against his straining cock dissipated, lifted his hips at Rich’s urging as he tugged down the denim, his boxers following close behind. His cock bobbed at attention as Rich’s hands smoothed up his thighs, slowly teasing closer to where he wanted him most.

“Rich, baby, please.”   


“Fuck, you are gorgeous, darlin’. Gonna make the most of the time we have, Robbie, make you fall apart for me.”   


Rob let his head loll against the back of the couch as Rich tugged at the back of his knees, maneuvering him so that his ass was just on the edge of the cushion. Rob let out a whine as Rich kissed a slow path up his thigh, stopping right at the crux that joined leg to groin, teeth scraping over the sensitive skin and chuckling against him. 

“God, I love the sounds you make, Robbie.”

“Yeah? Wanna hear me make the sounds I made last night, when I was thinking ‘bout your thick cock stretching me open? The sounds I couldn’t hold back as I pictured those pretty little lips wrapped around me, making me cum?”   


“ _ Fuckkk… _ ”

“Then I suggest you get to it, Richie baby. C’mon, lemme feel that beautiful mouth.”

Rich let out a low growl, nipping the flesh of Rob’s thigh once more before finally turning his attention to Rob’s aching cock, the head purpling in its neglect, a drop of pre-cum pearling on the tip. Rich flicked his tongue out over the slit, Rob’s hand landing on his soft locks as he closed his lips over the length of his leaking cock.    


“Oh, shit, Rich! Knew that mouth would be perfect, fuck, baby. S’good, sweetheart,” Rob’s fingers tightened around Rich’s long strands, his hips bucking slightly. Rich moaned around him, encouraging, and Rob thrust up again, letting out a long groan as Rich took him deeper. "Taking me so well, Rich, fuck...you gonna let me cum in this pretty little mouth? Hmm? Fuck, baby, can’t wait to feel you inside me. Shit, need to start keepin’ lube with me, I got a feeling this is gonna be a regular occurrence with you.”   


Rich let off Rob’s cock with a  _ pop _ and smirked up at him, that devilish glint in his eye agreeing with Rob’s assumption. He leaned up on his knees, his lips quickly finding Rob’s for a moment. He brought his hand up to Rob’s lips, his thumb rubbing over his bottom lip.

“Open up.” Rich used his free hand to tease at Rob’s balls and Rob’s lips parted on a gasp. Rich chuckled and slid two fingers into his mouth, humming at the pleasing sight. “Get those nice ‘n wet for me, darlin. Gonna give you a little more of what you were moaning about last night.”

As Rob groaned around the thick digits, Rich knelt back down and swallowed him down, bobbing on his thick length, needing to hear more of those beautiful sounds. Rob lapped his tongue over Rich’s fingers, moaning and hollowing his cheeks to suck on them, the anticipation of feeling those fingers inside him making him impossibly harder. 

When his fingers were sufficiently slickened up, Rich eased them from Rob’s sinful mouth and reached between them. Eyes flicking up to lock with Rob’s, he trailed his fingers over his perineum, swallowing around his throbbing cock as Rob moaned louder. His index finger pressed against the tight ring of muscle, circling the puckered rim as it slowly loosened up to take him.

“Mm, fuck Rich.”   


Rich moaned a response around his girth as he slipped his finger into Rob’s clenching hole as the muscle began to give way. He felt the tight heat around his finger and his straining cock throbbed, begging for attention.    


He slid his free hand down, popping the button on his pants and tugging the material down along with his boxers. His aching cock now bare, the long shaft curving up towards his stomach as his pants bunched up under his balls. He kept a slow pace of thrusting his finger into Rob’s ass, his mouth sliding along his cock in a matching rhythm. Wrapping his hand around his thick cock, he started moving along the pulsing length. 

“Oh, goddamn, gonna make me cum so hard, Richie. Fuck, baby, wish that was your cock inside me. Shit, feels so good, Rich.” Rob began pushing down on Rich’s finger, his hips undulating between the digit stretching him, and the wet heat of his mouth. One hand tangled in the golden strands of Rich’s hair, the other grasping at the back of the couch, knuckles white with strain. “Fuck, so close, baby.”   


Rich fucked into his fist as he quickened his pace, his middle finger joining the first between thrusts, crooking when he felt that bundle of nerves deep inside Rob’s clenching hole. He could feel himself inching towards the edge as a spurt of pre-cum landed on his tongue, the salty taste of it pulling a deep groan from his chest. 

“Shit, oh fucking hell! Gonna cum, Rich, fuck, oh fuck. Yes, yes, oh God...fuck, Rich!”   


Rich stilled his fingers as the first splash of cum coated his tongue, his cheeks hollow as he sucked him dry, swallowing down every drop the man had to give. His hand tightened around his own throbbing cock, so close to cumming himself. As Rob came down from his climax, Rich sat up on his knees, his tongue swiping across his lips to collect any stray drops of his release. 

“Fuck, darlin’. Lift your shirt, Robbie-baby, gonna mark you up real good.”   


Rob did as instructed as he caught his breath, hiking his shirt up under his armpits. Rich resumed stroking himself, his fingers slowly thrusting into Rob’s clenching hole, eyes closing as Rob let out a sinful moan. His orgasm hit him like a truck, ripping through him and he cried out as his cock spasmed, his cum spurting out, landing on Rob’s chest. Rich opened his eyes to watch as the second spurt landed on Rob’s stomach, his hand stripping his cock as he milked himself.

“Shit, Rob, so hot like this, all covered in my cum, looking all used and needy. Fuck, such a pretty little bottom, aren’t you sweetheart?” Rich’s hand slowed as he drained himself, Rob’s torso covered in sticky stripes of his seed. “God, I can’t wait to be in that tight little ass, darlin’, gonna fuckin’ ruin you.”   


As Rich leaned down to capture Rob’s lips, the door to the greenroom clicked open. Both men froze, their heads whipping towards the sound. There stood Sue, her eyes nearly popping out of her head, mouth gaping in shock. Behind her, Serge looked over her shoulder to see why she had stopped.    


“Oh my God!” Sue clapped her hand over her mouth, turned, and ducked under Serge’s arm, hightailing it out of there.

Serge smirked at them and huffed a chuckle as he slowly walked backward out the door, eyes taking in every detail of the sinful tableau before him.    


“‘Bout fucking time the two of you finally got your shit together.”

When the door finally closed, Rich turned to look at Rob, cheeks blazing at being caught. Rob didn’t look half as embarrassed as Rich would have thought at being found in such a compromising position, too caught up in the euphoria of finally having his fantasy brought to life to really care about anything else. 

“So, guess the cat’s out of the bag. Now, if you’d kindly remove those amazing fingers, we have an op in about ten minutes and it’s all the way on the other side of the building.”

“Hmm, never figured you for a bossy bottom.”

“There’s a lot of things you still don’t know about me, Richie, but I’ll make sure you have plenty of fun finding them out.”


End file.
